Sadako:An Uchiha Heroine
by amandasmith1321
Summary: The Uchiha Clan has been brought back to life, bringing Sadako, the younger sister to Sasuke and Itachi. Using her faith in God, she goes off to bring her two big brothers back to the Hidden Leaf Village with her friends Sam and Freddie. But another thing is making sure the two Uchiha brothers don't kill each other first. Including Bleach's Rukia. Some violence but not too much.


Sadako: An Uchiha Heroine

This story is created to have songs in it. The songs will be italicized and will help to tell the story. They come from songs that are already known but some will be revised to fit into the tale. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto, Bleach or ICarly. If I did, Naruto would go a lot differently.

Prologue

I am sure that you are familiar with the heroes and icons of the Japanese animated world. Son Goku, of the Dragon Ball series, Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin and Sailor Moon from the ever-loved Sailor Moon series. All these followed the principles of justice and goodness and they accomplished great things. But this story is not about them. For those who know the story of Naruto Uzumaki, you know that even though he can be mischievous and naïve, he is also loyal and kind. You also should know about his friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke seeked revenge against his elder brother, Itachi. So his hatred of Itachi consumed him and turned him into a monster. But this story is not about just them, but about a young girl named Sadako. Sadako followed the same principles of justice and goodness as the heroes mentioned above. She is connected to Sasuke and Itachi, for she is an Uchiha as well. She was their younger sister! And she is to earn her place along with these other heroes.

The story begins when long before Sadako's time, her clan, her entire family, the Uchiha, was massacred by her eldest brother Itachi. Itachi's youngest brother Sasuke was spared by Itachi but saw the horror of his loved ones being taken away from him. Itachi left Sasuke alone. Sasuke afterwards, only at age seven, decided that he would do anything to kill Itachi and take revenge for his clan. He had taken the road of an avenger. For six years afterwards Sasuke had left the hatred to fester in his heart and in the end had decided to leave his home village and the life that he had previously known. He would not let anyone or anything get in his way. But during these six years since the Uchiha Incident, something happened in Heaven. God called Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's parents, to Him at His throne and said to them "I have known all that has happened to you and your clan through all your lives and I am about to give you a wonderful gift." Mikoto and Fugaku were confused, but they watched as God carefully and kindly fashioned an embryo, then a fetus, then a young baby, and finally a young girl of seven years in just 9 minutes. (mirroring the 9 month span) They were astounded at this. Fugaku asked the Lord "Who is this child that You have created, Lord?" God answered "She will be your daughter and your sons' little sister. She is human, being a human soul, created in Heaven by I who has the power to make all things. She is able to be created here in front of My Throne because she is pure and blameless. She will believe and trust in Me and do great things." The Uchiha couple wondered what He meant by this. Jesus, who was at the right side of His Father, said with a happy smile "You will see in due time, trust the Father." Then with a strong and pure breath, God breathed life into the little body. She opened big black eyes and looked around curiously. Fugaku and Mikoto felt the same joy in their hearts that they had felt when their two sons were born. They went to their new daughter and embraced her. "But she doesn't have a name." Mikoto said to her husband. They thought for a moment. Then they had decided on the name Sadako. The young girl was very glad for her new name. That was the start of a new beginning.

From that time on Sadako lived in the Heavenly Realm. She explored, played, and learned. For being young, she gained wisdom from her experiences. Then one day the Uchiha clan was brought back to life in new bodies, a few miles away from the Leaf Village where they lived. Sadako was brought with them, as were their comrades, the Kuchiki clan. All of them had new bodies, but they looked the same. Sadako looked at the bright, big world surrounding her and was amazed. "So this is the new world we will be living in?" She asked. "Yes, and there will be many things to learn, Sadako." Said Fugaku. But she had faith and she already loved this new world. Then Sadako, her family and friends walked to the village. When they got inside, people's mouths dropped and their eyes widened. Word spread throughout the village, and the clans were welcomed back with enthusiasm and warmth. The news was kept inside the village so that nobody from the outside would know, so Sasuke and Itachi had no idea. Both of them were rouge ninja who left the Leaf Village and grew more and more isolated and in the darkness. Sadako grew to be a girl loyal to her clan, village and most importantly, her heart and God. Sadako was loving, kind, compassionate, polite, persevering and confident. But she was also very brave and hopeful. She had faith and love for God and her two big brothers. She knew of them long before she came to the Earth. However she still loved them dearly and had faith that God would find a way to bring them back. But when would her big brothers be able to be saved from that darkness and be brought back home?

Chapter 1: Sadako Uchiha

One beautiful afternoon, when all was peaceful, Sadako was looking out her window, deep in thought. Deep in thought about Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. A strand of hair fell from the side of her long black hair, but she paid no mind. 'They left the village seeking power. But how can they make it out there when their family and friends are at home where they left? When they die, they won't be able to see their family afterwards.'

Sadako: _Somewhere out there beneath the bright sunlight_

_Someone's thinking of them and loving them tonight_

_Somewhere out there, their hearts are saying a prayer_

_That we'll all be together in the big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know_

_How very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be looking _

_At the same bright stars_

_And when the night moon starts to sing_

_A lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping _

_Underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we will be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_When our dreams come true_

'The massacre didn't have to happen, and they shouldn't be this way!' She thought to herself, hitting her windowsill. Questions swirled in her head and she decided that they had to be answered. "I have to know about my brothers." She said just as her parents were coming in. Her father gently smiled. "So, you want to learn about Itachi and Sasuke, Sadako?" Surprised, Sadako whisked around. "Oh! Yes, I do want to know." She sat down on her bed and listened to her parents. "I am sure you want to understand about them and everything that had led up to the incident. When they were younger, Itachi and Sasuke always got along together like the best of friends. Itachi, however, was always weary of people, it seemed. He never was concerned with getting close to anyone or making friends with people. He always seemed distant. But he seemed to be happy with Sasuke. He was always talented and was a splendid shinobi. He got into the ANBU when he was 13. But soon afterwards he started acting strangely. He didn't attend clan meetings and he and I started growing apart." Her father explained. "He stopped having time for Sasuke too." Mikoto said. "Sasuke had always loved Itachi dearly and had admired him ever since they were young." "Then the night of the massacre happened. I probably needn't say more." Sadako stood up and bowed. "Thank you Mom and Dad. Very much." "Of course, sweetheart." Mikoto smiled gently. Sadako smiled and went out of the house. She was grateful for the information, but felt like she needed to know more. So she decided to visit her good friend Rukia. She walked to the training grounds. Soon she started hearing something. It was singing.

_You used to call me your best friend_

_Said that you were lucky I was there_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you were so kind_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here right with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_That I miss you_

_Oh, I miss you_

_You used to say we're both dreamers_

_Well now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening to me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I know you're in a different place_

_But I wish that I could see your face_

_I want you to be where you need to be_

_Which I know is right here with me _

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_That I miss you_

_Oh, I miss you_

When Sadako got closer, she saw it was Rukia who was singing. She slowly approached her. "Rukia." She said. Rukia turned her head. She smiled warmly at Sadako. "Sadako-chan, I am glad to see you." Sadako smiled back. "You too. I want to ask you something." She went to stand next to Rukia. "It is about Sasuke, and Itachi. I asked my parents about it too. I also want to hear from you. Tell me all that you know about them please." Rukia looked at her for a moment, then said "Very well. I shall start from the beginning." Rukia paced around in a little circle.

"The first time that I met Sasuke was when we were little. We were both toddlers and our parents were both friends. We hit it off quite well. We would play and get ourselves into messy situations together. He was so sweet then. Itachi really was a fun boy to be with as well. Then one day, I woke up in the middle of the night to hear strange noises. My mom and brother got me and said that I needed to run somewhere. An unknown monster from the forest was attacking our clan. I ran with my brother Byakuya, but I saw people all around me dead or dying. My brother was killed by the monster too. Just as it was coming for me, Fugaku-san rescued me."

Sadako's eyes widened. "My father saved you?" Rukia nodded.

"The Police Force was able to take down the monster, but I was the only one who survived. Fugaku and Mikoto –san decided to take me in. I remember having nightmares and waking up shivering in absolute fear. Sasuke would hear me and come to comfort me. It made me feel so grateful that I had him with me. He and I would play with Itachi and watch him train. Once we even went to help Itachi with a giant boar. I saw that while Sasuke loved Itachi very much, in a way that imitated the way I loved my brother, he also wanted to be acknowledged. He would train hard and diligently. I was there when he mastered the Fireball Jutsu. I felt proud of him and seeing him made me feel that I could work hard too, since I didn't go to school in the Academy. It was great fun being with both Itachi and Sasuke in those days, but we saw that Itachi started distancing himself from everyone. We didn't spend as much time together. It worried me and I saw that it concerned Sasuke, too. I didn't want to get too much into it though. I would see how I would regret that later. That night, I heard screaming. Then I saw Itachi come into my room. He looked so dark and unlike himself. It scared me to no end."

"But Rukia, how could you have survived?!"

"It was a thing that just came to my head, I have no idea how it got there. But I used a special technique that faked my death. It was so good that Itachi wouldn't even think that I survived. I ran away as far as I could, and I was sure Sasuke was dead. Afterwards, my uncle Kakashi found me. He took me in and I trained to be a good warrior. I never forgot Sasuke though. I finally found him alive after all those years and my heart overflowed with happiness. But I saw that he was different."

"Different?"

"Yes. Very different. He was cold, humorless, he wanted to be alone. I was hurt to see how much different he was. But I understood. He didn't have anyone to lift him up or keep him steady for years. I wanted to be there as much as I could on our team. We were overjoyed to find each other again, and I saw that I was the only one that he would show emotion to for a while. When we started going on missions, he got better. I finally felt like with everyone I could have a bright future together. I sensed that Sasuke felt that way too. But when the Chunin Exams came, he was cursed by Orochimaru. With that curse, he became colder and darker. Even when my uncle tried to seal it, he still…."

Sadako put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"One day, Itachi came back to the village to capture Naruto. I never thought that I would have to see his face again. I was with Naruto when it happened. Sasuke tried to stop him, but he beat Sasuke up badly. I went back to be with Sasuke and when Lady Tsunade healed him, I was simply glad to see he was alright. It seemed like I was frequently on the close edge of losing Sasuke. But he was acting colder even after that. He started fighting Naruto, and that was the same time that he left. I never would have imagined that it would come to that, seriously. We did all that we could to bring Sasuke back, but it wouldn't come through. I saw that everyone was training to get stronger, and I joined Sakura with Lady Tsunade. We finally were able to find out where to find Sasuke was, but I saw that he was even colder and ruthless than before. He tried to hurt Naruto and Sakura. But I found that I could not even face him. Something just held me back. But we have never given up."

Sadako felt her heart fill with sadness for Rukia. She stood up.

"Thank you so much, Rukia. I am very sorry for making you relive those moments in time."

Rukia smiled.

"It is okay, Sadako-chan. Knowing that you all are here helps give me courage and hope."

"Yes! Sasuke will be brought back one way or another! I am sure too!"

Rukia laughed and stood on her feet from sitting down.

"I am gonna need to get home soon. The only reason why I am here instead of out with everyone else is because I was called back. Maybe this was why. Anyway, see you, Sadako."

Sadako waved and ran back to her home.

'I have someone else that I can talk to as well.'

Suddenly two forms came out of the woods. A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair and a boy with brown hair and matching eyes.

"Sam! Freddie!"

The two smiled at her.

"Hey, Sadako! Here you are!"

"Hi, guys! I need to ask you something real quick. Since you guys have told me that you watch the show that details Naruto's adventures in this world, I want to know what you guys have watched in this "part 2" of Naruto with Sasuke and Itachi."

They looked at her.

Her friend Sam Puckett shrugged and said "Okay, if you want. This part of Naruto that we are in is called Naruto Shippuden, or Hurricane Chronicles. From this time, Team Kakashi had already seen Sasuke again, but he is a lot more powerful for them to overcome him. It's like wrestling. But everyone hasn't given up hope and kept on training. But while that has been happening…"

"Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, even though he wanted his body. He has also gotten together a team to track down Itachi." Freddie Benson interrupted. He got a smack from Sam.

"Do NOT interrupt me, ya jerk!"

"I was just telling Sadako what was happening! And do you know about what we just saw on the latest episode?"

"Wait guys, Sasuke KILLED Orochimaru. I was so worried that he would be taken!"

"I know, but I always knew that would not be the last time we would see Sasuke!" Sam said victoriously.

"But wait, what did you see on the latest episode? Does it have something to do with the Uchiha clan by any chance?" Sadako asked, blinking.

Freddie spoke up "It does actually. We saw the fight between Sasuke and Itachi, the decisive one."

Sadako stopped. Her heart started speeding up a bit.

"Oh. I…I see."

Freddie started looking sheepish. Sam rubbed her arm.

"I am not sure how to say this, but Itachi…. is gonna die in that battle. Sasuke will finally get his revenge."

Sadako's eyes were wide in shock and fear. She breathed deep, not sure how to address the matter that she just heard.

"No…there is no way. No way at all that would happen."

Sam turned sharply to Freddie and grasped his neck in her hands. She glared at him with the wrath of 5 suns.

"I would never think that she would have to know this. She is their darn _sister!_"

Freddie swallowed in fear. "I know! I felt that if we knew and she didn't, it would be too cruel!"

Sam gestured to the raven haired girl in front of them.

"You think_ that_ is better?"

Sadako's eyes threatened to fill with tears. These were her brothers, and she had yet to even meet them in person.

"I have to go guys. I will have to see you later."

She turned slowly and started running towards home. She didn't dare share the terrible news with anyone else.

Chapter 2: Dreams & Visions

That night she was turning and tossing in bed. Then suddenly, she found herself seeing a girl with red hair and glasses, a boy with white hair and a big sword and a man with a purple cloak and spiky looking orange hair. They were behind a person with spiky black hair. Then Sadako realized that it was Sasuke! This must have been his team. Suddenly a shark like man intervened. Sasuke went through ahead. Then Sadako found herself floating in a space above Itachi and Sasuke. She didn't have any idea as to what was going on. Reaching her arm out, she took a space of her arm and pinched it. Nothing happened.

'So, I'm not dreaming?' She thought. But then it came to her. She wasn't dreaming. What was happening was that she was having a vision. But the time of day looked different. She then felt a voice in her say that it was visions of the past. She watched as her two brothers fought hard and fast. Literally; she felt like she couldn't see them at all. She then saw that she was experiencing a genjutsu like Sasuke. But with that the real fight began. Things twisted around and about her. She felt disoriented and tired, but she tried to hold on. Sadako heard the supposed history of their clan from Itachi and that they were used to killing each other and others to gain power. A "tainted clan that has flaunted its power throughout the ages" Itachi said. It was horrible to hear. Itachi had shown a side of him that was never seen before: a power-hungry, crazed side. He said straight to Sasuke that he was going to take out his eyes and kill him! Sadako knew that Itachi was going to die, but that fact was what partly horrified her. It seemed like Sasuke had his eyes taken out, but it was a Tsukuyomi that Sasuke broke free of. It amazed Sadako. After a while it seemed like they were both nearly out of energy, but they both had one more jutsu up their sleeve. Just as they were about to do the final blow, a cry came out of Sadako's throat.

"NOOOOO!"

They both blew an equally fierce Fireball Jutsu. Just as it seemed that they were evenly matched, the blows cancelled each other out. Both of them collapsed on their knees. They were panting hard, and it seemed that they were both severely weakened. They both were forced to turn their backs and fled.

Sadako found herself shrinking back and in her bed. She didn't know how long it was that she slept. She slowly lifted herself out of the bed. She looked around. Things seemed more sorrowful to her. She got her feet out of bed and brought herself out. She opened her mouth out of sheer desperation and started praying.

Sadako: _Yes, I know that you can hear me_

_And that you're always there_

_And I know that you would listen_

_To my deepest prayer_

_My loved ones are in the control of darkness_

_That's why I speak to You_

_Still I know Your face and remember_

_That You had died for them, too_

_God help my brothers_

_Known before birth_

_Show them the love and mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help my family_

_We look to you still_

_God help my brothers or_

_Else who will?_

_Some ask for wealth, some ask for fame, some ask for glory to shine on their name_

_Some ask for love they can possess, and they ask for God and the heavens to bless them…._

_I ask for nothing, I can get by_

_But I know that those two _

_Aren't as lucky as I_

_Please help my brothers_

_Their hopes downtrod_

_For I know that they are the children of God_

_God help my family_

_Children of God!_

Sadako bowed her head and knees.

"Please, whatever it takes, just save my brothers soon."

A small breeze wafted by her. She lifted her head. She didn't see the window open in her room. She heard a small voice.

"Sadako…."

She turned her head. Then it spoke again.

"Sadako…."

She was a bit spooked, but said quietly "Here I am…"

The voice spoke again, but a bit louder.

"You need not worry Sadako, for I have made your family whole."

Sadako realized that this was the One who she had been created by.

"Okami-sama…"

"Sadako-chan, it is nice to speak to you again." He said, His voice rich and pleasuring.

"I have come because I have seen all that has happened to your brothers and family and have heard your cry. So I have come to say that the time has come to deliver them out of the slavery of the darkness in which they are bound, and bring them home, the home in which they were born in." His voice reverberated off the walls. Sadako was so happy to hear it. She bowed her head and held her hands together, waiting in anticipation for what God was about to explain next.

"And so, unto them which share the flesh and blood of your parents, I shall send…you."

Sadako's head shot up in surprise.

"Me?! Why would it be me? They would never take me seriously, they wouldn't even listen to anything that I have to say!"

God explained calmly

"I shall teach you what to say. You have My Spirit in you, after all. Sadako, I have chosen you because you are free. I have cured your family of any curse that has ever plagued them, and I am waiting to cure Itachi and Sasuke, as well. That's part of why I have brought them back in new bodies. I want your brothers to live in the light and be free too!"

A bright light swirled around Sadako and her room. With it, she felt power and assurance. It lifted her off the floor.

"Take the faith and love that you have, Sadako. With it, you shall save your brothers."

The light faded, and God's voice echoed through her room saying "I will be with you, Sadako."

Sadako felt ecstatic and joyous. She climbed back into bed. She didn't know if she could sleep, but soon drifted off.

Chapter 3: A New Goal

Sadako woke up to the light of day. When she got out of bed, she found a light singe mark right about where she had her encounter.

'It was not just a dream….'

She was so happy, she ran right to the kitchen, which had her parents, Rukia and Sam and Freddie. When they saw Sadako so happy, they wondered what had happened. She turned her attention to standing in the middle of the room and announced what she had experienced the other night.

"I heard God speak to me!"

Everyone's heads turned to her. Attentive and expectant, they waited for Sadako to continue.

"Are you sure, Sadako?" Sam asked. Sadako nodded happily.

"Yes, and He told me about Sasuke and Itachi, that I should go and rescue them!"

Freddie spat out his milk, Sam and Rukia dropped their chopsticks and Fugaku resembled a fish out of water.

"WHAAAAAT?!" They all shouted.

"Yes! I knew it was really Him, and I was shocked too! I never would have thought! But He said that He was going to be with me. He said that He saw everything that has happened to them and that He is going to use me to bring them home!"

Mikoto got up.

"Sadako! They are highly trained shinobi and you don't have any experience or training under your belt at all!"

Rukia, who was sitting at the table, got up carefully and looked Sadako straight in the eye.

"You are just one person, Sadako."

Sadako looked at her sadly. She trod over to her and put her hands on Rukia's.

"Rukia, please."

Rukia was skeptical; even with all the things she had been a witness to, it was indeed hard for her and the others to accept this news.

Sadako turned her head to the window. The sun was shining down, and the air had a special feeling to it. She understood that this is what God had meant when He said that He would teach her the right thing to say. Gathering her composure, she spoke to everyone in the kitchen.

"Rukia, guys, look at the Kuchiki Clan. They are free and happy. They have hopes, dreams, and the promise of a life with goodness and promise. That is what I want for my brothers and that is why I must do what God has so personally _declared_ for me to do. And I am an Uchiha too, after all."

Their eyes lit up. They slowly but surely smiled. They resigned themselves to what the future was said to hold for them.

"We will help you, too." Mikoto said.

For the few weeks afterwards her parents had trained her in the best way that they could.

Week 1 1/2: Father

"So, Sadako I will be teaching you to control your chakra first of all." Fugaku said. His face was cast in a stern and set manner. Sadako saluted. They were in a wooded area. Sadako knew where this was going. Fugaku pointed to a tree. His daughter nodded. She had already gotten the basics of chakra from Sakura and Kakashi Hatake. She had also had experience watching Naruto train. Now it was her time. She gathered up chakra in her feet and started to run up the nearest tree. She got just one third of the way there when she felt herself slipping. She jumped off and saw a kunai mark the spot. Landing, she looked at it and thought for a moment.

"I am gonna try again now!"

She got herself ready, focused her chakra at the soles of her feet and using all the willpower she had, raced to the tree and up it. She got a bit more than half way up when she started falling again. Her father threw a kunai at the spot.

She kept trying and trying until she finally got to the top. It turned out she had an excellent control of her chakra, similar to her friend Sakura. Her father was pleased. He taught her the basics of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He taught her the Transformation and Substitution Jutsu, as well as the Transformation Jutsu and Clone Jutsu. It did take some time, but Sadako got a firm hold of it. In order to further her use of taijutsu, Mikoto taught her how to use different martial arts styles.

Week 2 1/2: Mother

Mikoto stood in front of Sadako.

"A-Are you sure you are okay with this, Mom?" Sadako asked nervously. Mikoto chuckled.

"Sada-chan, don't worry, I did reach Jounin level before I got married. And I went on a good many missions. What I am about to teach you is going to help you greatly. The Uchiha Clan is adept at taijutsu, and so I want you to not only learn how to fight physically, but how to handle being hit."

"Yes, Mother." Sadako said. She was still unsure, but she had to go through with it. The two sparred through the week and a half and it turned out her mother was very good. She gained experience with the rules of fighting. With it, she gained confidence.

Week 3 ½: Rukia

Rukia laid out a wrap of weapons in front of her. It included senbon, kunai, shuriken, large shuriken, a wooden sword, wire and other things. Rukia's face was blank and devoid of emotion.

"This is dreadfully serious, Sadako. I never wanted you to use things like this until you were older. You have had no experience with any weapon until now. Even at this time I feel scared thinking that you are going up against two of the strongest people that I have ever known in my life. But it is vital that you know how to use the right tools. You just need to be very careful."

"I understand, Rukia." Sadako said solemnly. Rukia picked up the wooden sword and showed her how to hold it.

"Now, look closely at me. You hold it like this and you must remember that you do not need to necessarily use a sword to harm your opponents. But can cut like this-"

Rukia swung to her left and right.

"-and like this"

She swung up and down

"-and also like this-"

She swung the blade diagonally.

"-and you can jab-"

Rukia began to jab at the air

"-in order to stop your opponents."

"Just know that you have to be aware of your surroundings and that you need to have a clear head and concentration all the time when you have a sword."

She handed the sword to Sadako, who copied what she did.  
Rukia nodded. "Now, I know that we don't have a lot of time to get ready, but I will get you to be familiar with some ninja tools." She picked up the wire.

"To handle wire strings, you need to be able to hold them…."

And so it went on like this. Sadako learned the different types of weapons she could use and how to handle them. Rukia taught her about using combos and determine how her opponent would use their weapons.

Sam and Freddie were at Sadako's side once she was near the end of her training. Freddie looked at her worriedly while Sam patted Sadako's shoulder.

"You really have some guts, don't you?" Sam said smiling.

"It's probably because she is an Uchiha." Freddie said.

"No, it is because I am happy to do this. I have always had hope that something good like this would happen, I just didn't know what. I admit that I have never done something like this before but being in Heaven for so long, I feel that I will not be alone."

"Yeah! You aren't really alone! We just wanted to be here for extra support. We don't want you to doubt yourself."

Sam stepped to the center of the field.

Sam: Just think about it; _the three of you together and happy_

_Sadako: My big brothers and me, really?_

_Sam: Yes, that's right! We'll fight monsters, whatever will come to be_

_Sadako: Fighting monsters, me?_

_Sam: And the clan_

_Freddie: You're the best!_

_Sam: You have won against impossible odds_

_Freddie: Bodies tall and chests were broad_

_Sadako: Were we strong?_

_Freddie: Wrote the book!_

_Sam: Just think of how you have the same power!_

_Freddie: Imagine how it'd be!_

_Sam: Don't think about the past!_

_Both: There's lots we want to tell you and the time is going fast!_

_Sadako runs to the forest saying: Alright, I'm ready!_

_Sam follows saying: Now shoulders back and stand up tall!_

_Freddie: And do not walk but try to float Sadako does what they say and sings: I feel a little silly, am I floating?_

_Freddie: Yeah, you're like a boat!_

_Sam: Stare in their eyes!_

_Sadako: What happens then?_

_Freddie: That probably isn't best!_

_Both: Most of all remember this! _

_Sam: If you can learn to do it, you can surely do it!_

_Freddie: Something in you knows it! There is nothing to it!_

_Sam: We know it's not easy, but it's true_

_Sam and Freddie: We know you can do it too!_

_They are walking in the Uchiha compound soon afterwards._

_Sam: Now elbows in and stand up straight!_

_Freddie: And best to not overdo the squid!_

_Sadako: I never really liked the squid!_

_Sam: She said that like no Uchiha did!_

_Freddie: The running_

_Sam: The fighting_

_Sadako: Push on and then we win?_

_Sam points at her head: Not until you get this in!_

_If you can learn to do it_

_You can surely do it_

_Pull yourself together_

_Sam and Freddie: And you'll pull through it_

_Though it isn't easy, it is true_

_We know you can do it, too!_

_Freddie: Now how about we learn the great biblical characters_

_Now you'll know that there is David_

_Sam pushes Freddie away singing: Shot Goliath_

_Freddie pushes Sam away: In the forehead!_

_And then there is King David who-_

_Sam interrupts: That's the same guy!_

_Freddie: There's a reason why!_

_Sadako: Well-_

_Sam: Apostle Peter_

_Sadako: He was-_

_Freddie: killed for his beliefs!_

_Sadako: And yet-_

_Sam: There's also Moses_

_Sadako: Had a-_

_Freddie: Long leader mission_

_Sam: Queen Esther_

_Freddie: Stood up to a king!_

_Sam: Even though she was the Queen!_

_Sadako: And I recall her pretty cat!_

_Sam and Freddie look at each other puzzled and surprised: _

_Freddie: I don't believe we had ever heard that._

_Sadako pushes through singing: If I can learn to do it, I know I can do it!_

_Freddie: Don't know how you knew it_

_Sadako: I simply knew it and suddenly I feel like someone new_

_Sam and Freddie: Sadako you're a dream come true!_

_They interchanged lines saying:_

_If you(I) can learn to do it_

_You (I) know I can do it_

_Pull yourself together, and you'll pull through it_

_Though it isn't easy, it is true_

_You can learn to do it, nothing to it_

_We know you can do it too!_

Feeling energized, they ran up to the gate and cheered.

Chapter 4: Setting Off

Sadako, at the end of her training, was in her room ready to go. She checked all her gear.

'Okay, I got wire, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and flash bombs, senbon, and extendable pole and all my necessary jutsu.'

She thought or a bit. Even though she was at a beginner's level, she had her family and friend's support. She felt strongly that love could carry a person far, and she had love for her older brothers. She also had the power of God with her; she knew He was on her side.

"I'll have to use my head. There is no time for me to waste. I am sure that Sasuke isn't gonna look to waste any amount of time to go after Itachi again. I am going to have to be careful since I have never gone outside of the village before. I will be alone and not familiar with anything."

Sadako lifted her head and closed her eyes. Standing still and concentrating, she said a small prayer.

"My Lord, I am ready to leave and go out to find Itachi-niisan and Sasuke-niisan. I want you to please be with me wherever I go and through whatever may happen and please guide me on this. In Jesus-sama's name, Amen."

A light rustling of the door caught her attention. Rukia stepped in the room lightly. Sadako smiled.

"Rukia! Hello!"

Rukia smiled gently at her.

"Hello, Sadako. I just wanted to say that I hope you don't get yourself into a lot of trouble. Just make sure to be careful and don't go into things unnecessarily. Keep yourself safe above all, is what I am saying."

Sadako went to Rukia and embraced her. She could feel Rukia lightly trembling. She had always admired Rukia and thought of her as her older sister. She wasn't used to seeing her vulnerable. Rukia was strong, able and confident. She tried to soothe Rukia by petting her head.

Sadako: _Hey, don't be lookin' down that way_

_Gonna do this thing, you'll see_

_Just believe that I could now_

_I should now_

_We've got this destiny_

_My friend, you can count on me_

_We won't just get by_

_Just hang on tight and_

_We'll have adventures_

_Yes, you will see_

_We'll be the best that we ever could be!_

_And then, I'll pick a star from the sky_

_And all of our dreams will come true_

_One, two, three_

_You can count on me_

_You can always count on me 'cause God has got a plan_

_So stick with it and there will be riches_

_And magical places_

_A private oasis out there in the sands_

_Until then, please keep on smiling through_

_Though nothing in this world comes for free_

_Troubles may appear, but turn and I'll be here_

_You can count on me_

When she was done, she looked at her friend. Rukia seemed to stop trembling, but when she looked up, her face was wet with tears, just like the day she had seen at Asuma-sensei's funeral. Sadako was surprised.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Rukia sniffed. She shook her head a little.

"I-I sort of feel like I shouldn't be letting you do this alone, but I should have faith in you. You were actually told that you would bring them back. No one has been able to have contact with him, and seeing everything that has been happening in the village without him makes me sad. I want him to be home. And if God has told you to, then it is alright if you bring Itachi back too. I believe in you; I have had reason to ever since I first experienced the utter happiness of seeing my own family alive again. So I want him to have a break from his sadness that I apparently have not been able to give him."

Rukia seemed to get calmer. She turned her gaze towards Sadako, whose face was down to the floor.

"Rukia-chan…"

Sadako looked back up, and Sadako saw a great amount of determination and willpower in her large black eyes. Her mouth turned up into a confident smile.

"I promise you that I am not going to give up until I bring them back to us, one way or another! Even if it doesn't come easily, I have the confirmation of God Himself that I will do it! I also want them to know that their family is alive and waiting for them, and knowing that makes me all the more determined to go out there!"

Her adamant nature and determination stroke something inside of the Kuchiki daughter. The little girl in front of her possessed the same flesh and blood as her friend Sasuke and his brother Itachi. If anyone had the potential to get through to them, it was her. She had never experienced hatred or despair in her life and she was looking forward to give her feelings to others. So with that, Rukia gave Sadako a hug and wished her good luck. Then she exited out of the room. Sadako walked out down the hall leading to the door. At the entrance she saw her father.

"What are you doing here, Father?"

Fugaku handed her a small device.

"This is a tracker. I got it from a friend. It will help you find Itachi and Sasuke so that you won't have to spend a lot of time searching. I also have here some of their old clothing with their scent and hormones on them. If they are put inside then the tracker will be able to tell you where and how far away they are. Please take it with you."

"Okay." Sadako said. She gave her father a hug and off she ran. Out of the Uchiha Compound. Past the shops and homes. All the way to the wall surrounding the village. She weaved hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu!"

Within moments she became invisible. She focused chakra at the soles of her feet and ran straight up the wall. She, incredibly, was able to run all the way up and down it. When she got away from the village, she let the jutsu slip. Sadako took out the tracker and put in the pieces of clothing into it. It began to beep and the screen lit up.

"So I am supposed to go straight ahead, huh?"

The road looked unfamiliar like an unknown terrain. The wind flew by, seeming to guide her on it. Carefully, the young Uchiha made her way down.

Sadako: _Heart, don't fail me now_

_Courage, don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world can be so vast_

_On my journey to find them_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know that they are waiting_

_Years of searching _

_Just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_They'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where they belong_

_Well, starting now I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to find them!_

Sadako looked and saw on the trail a group of squirrels and a nest of birds in the tree above them.

_Home, Love, Family_

_There was once a time when they had had them too_

_Home, Love, Family_

_They will never be complete until they find you!_

_One step at a time, one hope, then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who we were, on to find our future_

_Things that they just need to know!_

Sadako thought of her parents, of her uncles and aunts, of her friends and of Rukia, Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.

_Yes! Let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my brothers_

_And bring them home_

_Aat Laaaaaaaaaaaast!_

Sadako took off on the trees, leaping freely. Then she heard a sound. It sounded like someone was near her, following her. She stopped. Turning around, she took a deep breath and said

"Who's there? Show yourself now!"

A clear voice sounded out in the foliage of the trees.

"So, you have finally become a ninja, huh?"

"Ninja of the Uchiha Clan, that is."

Another voice accompanied the first one. Then two characters came out. One, a girl with long blonde hair in a long ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. The other, a boy with soft brown eyes and matching hair. Sadako's eyes widened in amazement.

"You are…Sam and Freddie?!"

They smiled and nodded.

"But, but you look totally different! How did you…."

Freddie said "It is a long story, but we were able to change ourselves to anime characters so that we can blend in. Usually you have just seen us in our normal forms."

Sam sighed. "Which is really boring."

"But why would you do that?" Sadako asked.

"Because we want to go with you. No room for arguments." Sam said, giving her a thumbs up.

"But would you guys really be okay with that?!" Sadako yelled. She couldn't see anything like this coming.

Sam nodded. "Yes, you know that I can take care of myself. I feel that I should come along just so that you can have someone else there with you. I am sure that the dork here is probably gonna get his head bashed in one way or another though."

Freddie turned to Sam angrily. "I'm not going to be just dead weight! I want to be supportive of Sadako, too. She could use the help!"

Sadako raised her hands. "It's all alright, guys. You can come along if you really want. I trust both of you."

"Alright!" Freddie cheered. They got ready then took off through the trees. Sam was delighted.

"It is sooo fun to jump through the trees like this!" She exclaimed.

"I know! It feels totally like you're flying!" Sadako replied.

"So, do you know how to find them, Sadako?" Freddie asked. Sadako nodded. She held out the tracker.

"With this. It is a tracker that my father gave me. With it I have already found out where at least one of them is."

Sadako let her mind wander, to the day when she found out she had brothers. It was a long time ago…..

_Flashback:_

_Sadako wandered through a special part of Heaven, one where a person could look down on their loved ones on the Earth. She had seen many people do it before, such as The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Miss Hisana with her son Byakuya. She got curious, and so was looking at the many orbs of light that were on marble pedestals. They were like visual portals to the earthly realm below. Each orb had a different picture in it. Suddenly, she stopped. On one in front of her were two boys, both of whom looked very similar to the other. But there was something else that struck her as odd. They both had the Sharingan, her clan's special jutsu. Drawn to the image, she knelt down to get a better look. Her white robe pooled around her body, resembling a blot of white on the clear gold floor. She heard the young boy address the older as an Uchiha and he was identified as his younger brother. Sadako was shocked. That was her last name. But all her family was in Heaven! Sadako heard that the elder boy with a cold look in his face was the reason behind her clan being in Heaven. The younger one had a look of pure hatred on his face, something Sadako had never seen before, not even on Jesus Himself. It was a frightening, ugly emotion to be seen. She heard a small gasp behind her. It was her mother and father. Sadako looked at them incredulously._

"_Mother and Father, who are these guys?" She asked. _

"_They are your older brothers, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Sadako was, expectantly, shocked. This was not something she was expecting. Ever since that time she couldn't keep her eyes away from watching them. It was so interesting to look at them and notice the similarities between them and her. When Sasuke left his home village it became too hard for her to see. She remembered when she had met with Jesus and He actually wasn't surprised, for He knew that she would have to find out sometime. _

_End of Flashback_

'It was so hard seeing them fighting like that the first time. It was so brutal, so merciless. And yet, I could never have any ill will towards my brother. That is why I want them to come back. I want to meet them and experience things with them that I haven't got the chance to do before.'

Suddenly, Sadako remembered something important. She shouted "Guys, stop!" and halted right there. Sam and Freddie couldn't keep up and almost fell off the trees they were jumping to.

"AAAHH! What was that for?! You almost killed us!" Sam yelled.

Sadako turned her head to look at them. "I want to say that if we see anyone along the way that might want to fight, then we, no matter what, have to go around them. I don't want us to fight unnecessarily."


End file.
